Jack Kennedy
Old Sport '''or Jack Kennedy''' is the main protagonist of Dayshift at Freddy's and Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo, and most recently Dayshift at Freddy's 3 (real game). In Dayshift at Freddy's 3: The Final Chapter he is a Doggo like the other characters. Appearance Jack shares a similar sprite to Dave. He, however, is orange, has a shorter neck, a wider body, and on his suit he has a name tag rather than a badge. In the current demo of the 3rd game he wears a suit, but in the Flipside has his normal appearance. Behavior His personality in the games are entirely based off the choices you make throughout the games, which can lead to various endings, many involving getting fired for various reasons (often ridiculous), "dying", or true/good endings. However, sometimes he acts completely on his own. Signifying that he has a personality. This is also very much shown in the current 3rd installment, where almost all dialogue in the Flipside is out of your (the player) control. As the Freddit event seems to show that Jack seems to be a little immature or even childish. (This could be a Joke, but the character does this completely on his own.) ''He even acts this way in some events, such as; doing a flip to prove his dominance, wanting to dive into the ball-pit, and refusing to get off the slide. He even has a few phrases that makes him sound childish, but these can be picked by the player, so they might not be some of his own actions. In the Pure Evil ending, Jack snaps and enters a sadistic state that scares Dave and Peter, and makes Peter call you a soulless monster that thrives on death, as well as making Fredbear say that you make both Dave and Henry look like a joke. Fredbear also states that they killed kids, and Henry did something to her. Dave also says that you (Jack) killed the very concept of childhood. '''Description' Jack signs up for the jobs at Freddy Fazbender's so that he can fulfill his promise to Fredbear of saving the dead children's souls and granting them their happiest day However, in the games there is always the option (currently not available in DSaF 3) to assist Dave, the infamous Kiddie Strangler, and kill the kids instead of freeing them. In DSaF 3 (real game), Jack becomes the grand owner of the entire Freddy Fazbender franchise, since his location is the only one left (as of the current demo). His mission this time is to undo the wrongs of Henry. Relationships Dave Jack's relationship with Dave can stay on stable ground or negative ground. It all depends on what choices you make. However, Jack seems to be someone that Dave talks to often. Jack also seems to be a crutch or someone that Dave tries to be kindred with, as Dave talks a fair amount about him. It’s also very obvious that Dave has some sort of obsession over Jack, as in the employee logs in DSaF2, it states to keep Dave as far away from him as possible. Likewise, in Dave’s diary on the company computer, there is a text file that has “Old Sport” repeated 5,000 times, along with some gibberish and the sentence, “Should I tell Old Sport about the Box?”, if the player does the Pure Evil ending aka An Ending Dave will become scared of you and tell you that you killed the concept of childhood, after responding he asks you if he can walk behind you and says that Jack is scaring him in the final image of An Ending. Peter Kennedy Jack has little to no interest in the Peter, as he is his supervisor and the person that fires him (determinant), gives him information, or warnings. If Old Sport accepts Dave's offers in DSaF 2, on the fourth day Peter will express his anger and distrust towards him, letting down his oblivious facade. Later on the 5th day, He will call him a soulless monster and fire him. If Old Sport refuses Dave's offer, then accepts his, Peter will become more open towards Old Sport. He'll tell Old Sport about himself and even befriend him. He will also call him a model employee and the true face of Freddy Fazbender's. Even though it is never said within the first two games, Peter and Jack are also brothers. Dee Kennedy There is not much known about their relationship except that Jack is Dee's Brother. Cutscenes In Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo, There are several cutscenes in the game that will play depending on what you have done in game. 1: From a first person view, Jack will be in a Golden Freddy/Fredbear suit. Henry will walk by, and a stuffing noise will be heard. Henry walks back, but stops by and looks at Jack. The following dialogue options will appear: "H E L P M E" After that Henry will laugh, the screen will shake and the scene will end. 2: This is from a room view, The Player sees Henry go up to the Spring Bonnie suit and stuff a child inside, before doing the same as scene 1. 3: This is presumably what happens after the 1st or 2nd scenes, where The Real Fredbear explains how he needs help for their happiest day, and how Jack needs to SAVE THEM. Above in the black screen, the letters will pop up: "I P R O M I S E" After that Fredbear will say R I S E. Jack, very wounded, will crawl slowly out of the suit, and then his eyes will open, revealing white and soulless eyes. Trivia ''' * Naming Old Sport "DirectDoggo" will make DirectDoggo appear and ask old sport if he's impersonating him an then says he's going to delete the game. Then you get sent to the home screen. ** Also, Calling Jack "Old Sport" will change the music of the game and will make Phone Guy say '''Why hello there Old Sport. *His canonical name, according to the perfect ending and Phone Guy's comments and memories, is Jack Kennedy. * Purple Guy insults him by calling him an Old Fuck if you refuse his offer in DSaF 2. * If Jack kills the children in DSaF 1, the end of the day specifies how he looked at the little corpses and just shrugs it off, meaning that he probably has a sociopathic way of thinking as he felt no remorse for killing the kids. (Not a sociopath, just soulless. That means he is unable to feel any strong emotion or regrets) * If he kills the children in DSaF 2, you can get some of the most evil endings, showing that Old Sport could have become a maniac at this point. * Jack speculates that Bono owns Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie. Gallery Endings 03A7C30D-71A2-4FB4-9657-C0BC6B98615A.jpeg 5BCAF655-BF97-4506-921D-F262B2B445F1.jpeg 20171007 190703-knbqzxhp.png End1-0.png End2-0.png Shit.PNG Striper Foxies.PNG Golden bear scrotum ending.png An End.PNG Epilogue.PNG Ballon.PNG News1.png AnEnding.jpg Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Demo DSAF3Teaser.png|A teaser of Jack on a couch. Jack_inside_his_house.png|Jack inside his, Peter's and Caroline's house. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:Dsaf prison location Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF 3 (Real)